


What do you see

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader Insert, half human reader - Freeform, half siren, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: this was a requested story. Bilbo Baggins is an unusual hobbit for his choice of wife. A gorgeous half siren human who towers over him. Naturally, she comes with him, not that the dwarves want her to.One shot.





	What do you see

Bilbo was wonderful, but predictable. You loved him dearly, but you could guess what he did on the evenings you were out with freinds; eat fish and read a book. So you were surprised when you came home to a dwarf party. As you glided in, they froze as Bilbo relaxed.  
"Y/N, thank goodness."  
You kneel to kiss him, "I missed you darling, now, why are they here?"  
"I don't know, Gandalf invited them, oh, Gandalf, this is my wife, Y/N."  
"A siren?" one of the dwarves ask. Bilbo bristles at that. He is very defensive of you, and how people percive you.  
"So? Who are you to judge."  
"The halfling has some back bone." You grab the one that uttered the word, "my husband is half of nothing."  
As well as that went, it was even better when you declared you were coming with.  
"You want that thing coming with us!" The leader, Thorin yelled. "Sirens-"  
"Are largly misunderstood, and besides, she is only half siren, and may be quite ueful." Gandalf interupted him. It took a while, but eventually you signed your name next to Bilbo's.

The journey was no better. The younger dwarves were kept away from you and the rest were suspitious. Only Bofur spoke to you and Bilbo. He was actually quite nice. It wasn't until Rivendell when the others talked to you. Singing the trolls to sleep may have helped with this.  
"Y/N, why did you marry a hobbit? Couldn't you marry a king and have power?" Ori looks so inocently at you that its hard to be angry, just sad.  
"What do you see when you look at me?"  
All of the dwarves are staring at you.  
"Do you see a monster, a whore, a killer, or what you think a siren is. Do you see someone who desires power and wealth?"  
The dwarves look around at each other.  
"That is how the world see me. How they saw my mother. My father loved her for who she was. Her personality, her thoughts and feelings. Sirens are targeted and persicuted. You sit on a throne of hurt, oh how the world has abandoned us. Try being a siren."  
You left, but what you didn't know was that Bilbo had heard this.  
"What is wrong with you all?"  
"Bilbo?"  
"She's right, you judge her for her heratige, not who she is. I love her. She's kind to people she doesn't know. She can't cook but is a wonderful baker. She hates marigolds but loves daisys. I love my wife for who she is. So, if you continue to isolate her, we'll leave, and good luck finding another hobbit to help you."

The others are noticably nicer to you after this. They include you in conversations and actually tried to get to know you.  
It all goes well until one meal where Thorin calls you a "siren wench." You ignore Bilbo's splutters of indignation and start to sing.

For all of that day Thorin is jumping in a fountain, acting like a bird, naked as the day he was born. Dwalin stands guard with a towel. Bilbo gives you a kiss as you both watch the show with the others.


End file.
